


How Graffiti Pete got his name

by Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Coming Out, First Love, Fluff, Graffiti, M/M, Protective Usnavi de la Vega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22196236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP/pseuds/Graffiti_Pete_X_Sonny_is_my_OTP
Summary: Pete is in love with Sonny how will he ask him out.
Relationships: Graffiti Pete & Sonny, Graffiti Pete/Sonny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	How Graffiti Pete got his name

Usnavi didnt always hate Pete it started when Sonny was just 13. Pete and Sonny were best friends. Sonny had just come out as Bi-sexual. 

Pete was in love with Sonny. He realized it a year ago. He was try to think of a way to ask him out but nothing seemed good enough.

"Dani can I tell you something" Pete questioned. 

"Sure cariño anything" she answered. 

"You promise not to tell anyone" Dani loved to gossip and he couldnt let this get out. She sighed but agreed with a nod. 

"I'm going to ask out Sonny but I need it to be perfect". He looked lost, hopeless, like his heart was being crushed. She knew this wasnt the time to joke around. 

"Its simple do something with meaning that expresses you love for him". Pete nodded he always expressed himself through art. He went to his room to think on it and sat at his desk. 

There is was the answer. A oil pastel drawing he did when he realized he was in love with Sonny. It was a portrait of Sonny surrounded by bright beautiful colors on a black piece of paper.

He packed spray paint in his bag. He climbed down the fire escape. He made his way to the bodega. He spent all night working on his master piece. He was gonna be in so much trouble. He waited behind the bodega so he wouldnt be spotted by Usnavi.

Sonny was running late as usual. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw it. Then he saw Pete. 

"Did you paint this" He nodded at a loss for words. He took a deep breath getting ready for the hardest thing hes ever had to do.

"Will you go out me" he held his breath.

"Yes" Pete hugged him overwhelmed with emotions. Usnavi realized Pete was the one who did it. He called Dani to let her know.

"I hope you know youre removing the graffiti off my bodega." He didnt think this far ahead. Fuck. At least he gets to see his beautiful Sonny all day. 

His Sonny. That filled Pete with joy. 

"Guess youre Graffiti Pete know" Sonny joked that name stuck after that. Dani grounded Pete for a week. 

Usnavi never understood why Sonny liked him so much. He was just a punk who spray painted walls. He was going to get Sonny in trouble. He was a bad influence on Sonny.

[Graffiti Pete X Sonny Discord](https://discord.gg/24w2mMS)


End file.
